gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Mobius Emeralds
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Mobius Emeralds is an upcoming game by Sega and Sonic Team. It will serve as the sequel to both Sonic Generations and Project Sonic 2017. The game will introduce new characters and will be released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on December 11, 2019. Category:Video games Category:2019 Plot Chapter 1: Mobius in Danger Sonic, Classic Sonic, Tails, Classic Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge, Sally, Terios, Manny, Georgie, Jade, Jess, and the Chaotix are chilling out at Seaside Hill when they hear a nearby explosion. They check it out and to their surprise, it's Eggman. Sonic learns about his ancestry and Tails plans Sonic to save Mobius. Chapter 2: At Central Park Jade and Jess meet up with Knuckles at Emerald Coast where Classic Sonic arrives. Classic Sonic tells the three to step back because an Eggman threat has emerged. Tails, Blaze, Sally, Classic Tails, Amy, Sonic arrive to take that rotund nemesis at Central Park! Chapter 3: Eggman on Watch While Shadow guards the imprisoned Dr. Eggman and Classic Eggman in jail. Sonic and Classic Sonic compare their DNA (or his DNA) to their aging process. Chapter 4: Shadow's Worried When Sally, Amy, and Tails return to Mobius, they meet up with Rotor and Sonic who's turned in as of accuse. Shadow goes to Knuckles and Silver to make sure both Eggmen don't escape. Chapter 5: The Transformation With all the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic and Classic Sonic turn into Super Sonic to take Modern and Classic Eggman out, but how? Levels *Mobius *Central Park *Seaside Hill *Marble *Green Hill *Leaf Forest *Route 99 *City Escape *Speed Highway *Eggmanland (Final Boss) Voice Cast *Roger Craig Smith- Sonic the Hedgehog *Jaleel White- Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *Colleen Villard- Miles "Tails" Prower *Kate Higgins- Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *Mike Pollock- Dr. Ivo Robotnik and Classic Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Alyson Stoner- Amy Rose *Travis Willingham- Knuckles the Echidna *Olivia Olson- Sally Acorn *Ashley Tisdale- Jade the Raccoon *Debby Ryan- Jess the Raccoon *Cameron Boyce- Manny the Echidna *Laura Bailey- Blaze the Cat *Ryan Ochoa- Silver the Hedgehog *Kirk Thornton- Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbit *Wally Wingert- Cubot *Tara Strong- Cream the Rabbit *Sophie Reynolds- Charmy Bee *Matthew Mercer- Espio the Chameleon *John DiMaggio- Vector the Crocodile *G. Hannelius- Georgie the Hedgehog *Jason Griffith- Terios the Hedgehog *Dee Bradley Baker- Cheese and Chao Soundtrack #Remember The Blue Blur? (by Crush 40): The only confirmed track for now. Transcript Main article: Sonic the Hedgehog: The Mobius Emeralds/Transcript Trivia *New characters include Jade (voiced by Ashley Tisdale), a nice, fun loving raccoon and her sister Jess (voiced by Debby Ryan) who acts like Shadow and Rouge, but a slightly more gothical tone as well as Manny (voiced by Cameron Boyce), a hyperactive echidna who has a crush on Jess (the two characters are played by Debby Ryan and Cameron Boyce as Cameron's character Luke has a crush on Debby's character Jessie on Disney Channel's Jessie) and Georgie (voiced by G. Hannelius), the only female in the Choatix.